THUNDERCLAN PAINTBALL WAR
by Roshoka
Summary: This story is about how how Thunderclan has a huge paintball war. Thing get pretty weird. R&R DISCLAIMER: I don't own Warriors
1. Allegiances

ALLEGIANCES

Leader: Firestar-lets lust say you should never put explosives in his hands

Deputy: Brambleclaw-loves wrestling

Warriors:

Cloudtail-likes to climb trees

Squirellflight-likes to hit people with heavy objects

Ashfur-thinks he has thumbs

Spiderleg-likes to drop thing on people from high elevations

Sandstorm-knows karate

Birchfall-faints alot

Stormfur-thinks its fun to throw people into walls

Apprentices:

Berrypaw-cries alot

Cinderpaw-thinks she is a superhero


	2. The Start

THE START

Cloudtail woke up in the warriors den. It was pretty boring in camp these days. So he thought he would cliimb a tree. When he is half way up he falls. Then Cloudtail gets an idea in his head," I know what will give this boring camp something to do! A paintball war!" Then Cloudtail rushes off to tell everyone.

Cloudtail rushes into camp and bumps into Birchfall. Then Birchfall passes out. Then Cloudtail charges into Firestar's den. " Firestar""Yes"" Can I have a paintball war?" There was a long pause. "Will there be explosives envolved?"" Firestar you know what the docter says."" You want a paintball war.""Yes very much""Then I expect to see explosives!""Fine!" Cloudtail leaves.

"Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather for a clan meeting." When everyone came out Firestar started his speech. " Now we all know that its been pretty slow in camp. So Cloudtail suggested we should have a paintball war." Birchfall fainted. " O-kay then whoever wants to be in the paintball war stay here all the rest leave." All

that was left were Sandstorm, Stormfur, Birchfall(he can't leave because he is still unconscious), Squirellflight,Spiderleg, Ashfur, Berrypaw, Cinderpaw, Brambleclaw, and Cloudtail. " Cloudtail will now inform you about the event.""O-kay so in two days were going to have an awsome paintball war. I'll explain the rules the day of the game. So do we all understand each other? Good. You all have two days to ger your equipment.

Wnen everyone had cleared out Cloudtail said to himself " This is going to be awsome!"


	3. The Day Of The Game

THE DAY OF THE GAME

Cloudtail woke up with a start. It was the day of the paintball tournament! "Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey come together for a clan metting." Firestar said." All the cats that are not in the paintball war go back to whatever you were doing. All of you that are left please report to Sky Oak with your equipment."

" The game will start in a few minutes." Firestar announced. " Cloudtail, do you have those explosives?""Of couse I'm not stupid!" There was a long pause. " Your dead." Cloudtail said. There was another pause. Then Firestar pushed Cloudtail down, took the explosives and made a run for it. Cloudtail climbed a tree and said, " Let the games begin!" Birchfall fainted. Then Squirellflight climbed up the tree and knocked Cloudtail off the tree with her gun. Then Cloudtail ran into the woods.

Cloudtail was hiding in a bush when he spotted Birchfall then he jumped out and said " Halt Birchfall!" Then Birchfall fainted. After that he saw a paintball go past him, Cloudtail whipped around and saw Ashfur. " Fear my thumbs!" Then Cinderpaw jumped onto a tree and said " There's no need to fear Cinderpaw is here!" Then she jumped up and hit her head on a tree, fell to the ground and passed out. Then Cloudtail shot Ashfur with his paintball gun and Ashfur ran away.

While Cloudtail was running through the wood he was hit in the back. When he got up he saw that Squirellflight was sniping from a tree. Then he saw Firestar sneaking up on her. He put a bottle of methane gas behind her and dropped a mach in it. Then he jumped off the tree. When it exploded Squirrellflight flew 50 feet in the air. Luckily she landed on Berryaw. Then Berrypaw ran back to the camp crying.

" Now back to buisness." Cloudtail said. He still had to get Firestar for calling him stupid. He ran a little bit then he spotted Firestar's flame colored pelt. Then he shot him. When Firestar turned around he threw a paint grinade at Cloudtail. But Cloudtail threw it back befor it exploded. When it exploded on Firestar, Cloudtail ran away laughing.

Cloudtail was in a tree when he was hit in the back of the head with a paintball. It was Sandatorm. She jumped onto the tree. Cloudtail jumped off and she followed. Sandstorm shot a paintball but Cloudtail dodged. Then Sandstorm used a karate move on him but she missed and ended up chopping down the tree. When it fell to the ground Sandstorm got caught in the branches. " Ha HaHa!" laughed Cloudtail.

Then out of nowhere Brambleclaw jumped out of a tree and bodyslammed Cloudtail. When he got up Cloudtail shot paintballs at him. But Brambleclaw was to fast for him. Bramleclaw shot paintballs at Cloudtail and hit him every time. After Cloudtail got up he hit Brambleclaw with his gun. But Brambleclaw picked him up by his throat and slammed him on the ground. While Cloudtail was on the ground he shot Brambleclaw in the face with his paintball gun. Then Cloudtail hit Brambleclaw in the back of the head and knocked him out. All that was left was Birchfall and Cloudtail. Then Birchfall fainted.

After it was all over Cloudtail sai," I was right, this was awsome."


End file.
